The lost stories of Camp halfblood
by Elvishdork
Summary: A new generation
1. Chapter 1

"This story goes to two of my inspirations, YouTube sensation 'clairadennisetracy' (love your stuff) and Savannah H. (I don't hate you)."- Fernando Eight or F eight.

These are the quests that Darcy, Santiago, Jarod, Hailey, and Savannah went through. To gain the bond between each other; a lot of action, romance, betrayal, and more.

Note: if there is a grammar error, please tell me.

Now the first tale is about Santiago and how his identity is actually fake. (Ooo) R&R, enjoy, and eat a lot of bread. =D

**(Santiago)**

It was spring in camp half-blood. And all of the campers were busy with preparations, for capture the flag, a camp delight. Santiago was loading his arrow bag, when Chiron came to Santiago.

"Santiago, I know we've had our differences, but, I was wondering, if you were interested in going on a quest," said Chiron.

"Well, what's the issue?" asked Santiago.

"Meet me in my house," said Chiron, as he walked away, to deal with a mis happen in training.

Santiago was curious about this quest. He walked into Chiron's house, which surveyed the strawberry field, and the camp. A few minutes after Santiago got to the top, Dionysus appeared, with his new leopard bath robe, sandals, and a wreath of vines with grapes, growing. Dionysus wasn't a fan of Demigods, and disliked romans, unless he was Bacchus.

"Good morning Bacchus," said Santiago.

"Shut up kid, I'm Dionysus here," growled Dionysus.

Dionysus walked inside the farm house.

Not a minute after Dionysus walked inside the farm house, Chiron appeared.

"Shall we?" asked Chiron.

"Of course," said Santiago.

Chiron was walking; he tripped on the final steps onto the patio. Santiago caught him before he hit the floor.

"I apologize; perhaps this quest will give me new strength," said Chiron.

He limped into the house, he lead Santiago up the stairs, into the attic. Rachel was there, almost eighty one. She was promised immortality a long time ago, but that's another story.

"Rachel, could you tell Santiago his quest?" asked Chiron.

"Yes Chiron," said Rachel.

You will go east

To find a lost relative

A man of stone

Haunted by the past

You will

A girl of seven deaths

**And the flaw in her plan.**

As soon as Rachel said those words, Santiago saw green smoke surround him; he saw a mountain, engulfed with fire. At the foot of the mountain, was a lake that reflected the fire, it was dark, you could barely see the details of the trees.

"Santiago, you are allowed to take with you, four friends," said Chiron, was constantly rubbing his temples.

"Are you okay?" asked Santiago.

"Yes, I'm fine, just find four friends, and meet with Argon, he'll complete the rest, you're going to China," said Chiron.

Santiago left the room, worried about his quest. He went to join Jarod, who was in the blacksmith shop.

"Jarod, I have to go on a quest," said Santiago.

"Let me guess, you're taking me along," said Jarod.

"Wow, you must be able to read minds," said Santiago.

"Shut up dude, so who else are you going to take?" asked Jarod.

"I dunno," said Santiago.

"Consider Darcy, Hailey, and maybe Kyle," said Jarod.

"Nah, definitely not Kyle, that guy is a (Donkey)," said Santiago.

"Well who?" asked Jarod.

Santiago paused, and then grinned.

"I know who to take, just ask Darcy and Hailey, and see if they are up to it," said Santiago.

"Dude, you've got a plan," said Jarod.

"Just ask, meet me by the farm house in five minutes," said Santiago.

"Dude why so soon?" asked

"Chiron wanted us gone a.s.a.p.," said Santiago.

Jarod nodded and ran off; Santiago made his way towards the house of Hermes, and see if a particular girl was interested.

**(Savannah)**

Savannah didn't exactly like her cabin, especially when they were constantly trying to steal her magical shoes. This could make her run faster than normal; and none of her half-sisters ever are satisfy with the lies that she tells them. If anyone knew about her shoes, the shoes would instantly disintegrate.

She heard a knock on their door, since she was wearing her shoes, she ran to the door. She opened the door, and heard the constant moans of the girls and boys who were never at the door first. At the door, was Santiago.

"Hey Vanna," said Santiago, he gave her that nickname a long time ago.

"Hey Santi," said Savannah, Santiago got that nickname ever since he was five.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a-," said Santiago.

"A date?" asked Savannah, Santiago blushed a little.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a quest?" asked Santiago.

"Oh," said Savannah, whose face was turning redder, Santiago smiled, the same smile that always melts her," Sure."

"Okay, were leaving in five minutes," said Santiago.

"Wait, five minutes?" asked Savannah.

"Yup, we've got to clear out soon," said Santiago.

Savannah closed the door and rushed to her bunk, to get what little possessions she had.

**(Santiago)**

"Okay guys, here's the plan, Argon will drive us to the airport, we board the plane, and go to china, I'll explain the rest later," said Santiago

The drive to the airport was rather aquard, Aragon didn't speak, and Jarod and Hailey were having a serious make out session. Darcy was blowing fumes, Savannah grabbed her earphones, and Santiago reached for the radio. At last they got to the airport, Darcy was at the point of ripping her hair out. Santiago was laughing at Jarod while he blushed uncontrollable.

**Hey thats it for chapter one, I was hopeing to keep it under five pages.**

l+_+l Guaranteed greatness to my readers l+_+l


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, like I said, I wanted to end on just one story. If I finished the story, then that would be considered a chapter, if you understand what I mean, good. Now for chapter two, enjoy.

Darcy, Savannah, Hailey, Jarod, and Santiago went to the airport to get on the plane. Since they still had a couple of hours before departure, Santiago went to the gateway to get some sleep; Jarod took the girls to eat breakfast.

**(Jarod) **

Jarod went to a small shop while the girls ate there food. The store surveyed both Santiago and the girls. Inside the shop were Greek sculptures. Jarod wandered the shop, looking between each shelf, always keeping his hammer in his hands. He then notice that the shop keeper was out for lunch, but Jarod new better, Medusa was still rampant, and must have regenerated from the mysterious fire bolt incident. He heard the hiss come from behind the counter.

"I'm just here to get a present Medusa," said Jarod.

He pulled his mirror kept the image focused on the counter.

"Silence demigod, I have strict orders not to harm you," said Medusa.

"From who?" asked Jarod.

"Can't say, only that she has plans for you and your stupid friends," said the Medusa.

Jarod reached for the miniature statue and placed it on the counter.

"I'm ready to check out," said Jarod.

"Very well," said Medusa.

She got up, wearing her turban and a sun glass, Jarod puts the mirror in his pocket. Jarod then hacked her head off and grabbed a shopping bag from behind the counter and placed her head in the bag. He then ran towards the girls.

"Darcy and Hailey, would you kill me if I told you that I have Medusas head?" whispered Jarod.

"It's in that bag isn't it?" asked Darcy.

"Yup," said Jarod.

Darcy drained her orange juice and dumped her left overs. Hailey gobbled her remnance of her food, and went to Santiago. Savannah was with Santiago, no doubt, if Santiago could date Savannah, he would be all over the idea. If it weren't for Emily, he wouldn't be who he was today, also, if it weren't for Emily, he would date Savannah.

**(Santiago)**

Santiago fell asleep, five minutes after Jarod left. He had a dream, a large mountain was on fire, he could faintly hear the distant sounds of people, screaming. He then saw, between two mountains, were the fire was dominated, he could see someone, staring at him. It was wearing pirate wear, it also had a crossbow. It took an aim at him, and the arrow flew, straight for his head. All went black, he then saw a symbol, a target, he then head a female hum to him, a lullaby, it sounded so familiar, it scared him, as well as confuse him.

He then woke up with Savannah sleeping on his shoulder. Maybe that's why he was considered a pillow. Savannah woke up five minutes to find who she was sleeping on.

"I'm so sorry Santi," said Savannah, got up, brushed her hair behind her ear, she was wearing a ponytail, which looked really cute on her.

"No Vannah, I liked it," said Santiago.

Savannah sighed and fell back into Santiago's arm. He wrapped his arm around Savannah; two minutes after Savannah fell asleep again, Jarrod came back with a bag, and the girls.

"Jarod, what's in the bag," asked Santiago. Savannah got up again and began collecting her stuff.

"Medusas head," whispered Jarod.

"How are we getting that on the plane?" asked Santiago.

Everyone started to realize the fault in the plan.

"Well-," said Jarod.

"-look dude, just throw it away, it's not worth it keeping a head," said Santiago, who was rubbing his head from the bizarre dream.

"Santiago, are you okay?" asked Jarod.

"Yea," said Santiago.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now be boarding for China, please line up with your luggage and tickets," said the announcer.

Everyone got on the plane, after three minutes of waiting. Santiago shared seats with Darcy and Savannah, while Jarod was alone with Hailey. Santiago was concerned about his dreams, he placed his ear buds in his ear. He was listening to 'Young forever," by 'the ready set,' if only he could live for ever.

"I wish," mumbled Santiago, as he reached for Savannah's hand.

Did you like that foreshadowing? Well I bet that ill get that chapter done when I get another idea, and im still open to character submissions so don't forget, see you soon.

l+_+l Guaranteed greatness to my readers l+_+l


	3. Chapter 3

This is the continuation from where they left china, in case you were wondering, this is somewhat a version of what happens after the Christmas ball. Last time, Santiago was kissing a girl named Holly, and Savannah saw that. This chapter will shed some light on the situation between Santiago, Savannah, and Holly.

Santiago answered his phone, outside of the airport.

"Hey babe," said Holly in her annoying accent.

"Holly, listen-,"said Santiago

"Don't tell me you're going to break up on me, because, you know the consequences of that," said Holly

"Don't remind me," cursed Santiago

"Your in China, almost always alone with Savannah, well, I'm coming there, and I'll be in front of you," said Holly

As if on cue, she appeared literally in front of Santiago

"I hate you Holly," cursed Santiago

"You better love me, or else Savannah gets it," said Holly

"How did you do it?" asked Santiago

"Just hold my hand, and pretend to love me," said Holly

"I really hate you," said Santiago

Santiago and Holly walked into the parking lot, were Jarod was getting a car.

"Santiago, why is Holly with us?" asked Jarod, Savannah gave a rather strange look.

"Well, I can't leave my honey bun all alone, to fight monsters and impenetrable doom all alone," said Holly.

"But he's not-," said Jarod

"-No, no, no, he will, be alone," said Holly.

Holly grabbed Santiago's cheek, Santiago backed away slowly as she puckered up.

"How about we get in the car?" asked Santiago.

"But theres only five seats," said Jarod

"Well Holly, I guess were going to have to leave you," said Santiago

"Okay, call me," called Holly

"Over my dead body," grumbled Santiago.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, just want to tell Savannah H. I Love U. Clairadenniestracy, my inspiration. And hope to upload movies on YouTube.

The drive was long, boring, and tiring. Santiago was driving, while Jarod went to sleep. They left Beijing half an hour ago, after an hour of driving past traffic, they finally left Beijing. Another mile due south, and they stopped at a gas station. Hailey translated for the boys and Savannah, Darcy also knew the language. They were on their way to Ley gun, and Santiago needed an interpretator to translate Mandarin.

Santiago was driving his stick shift on the left side of the car, when he felt a hand grip his.

"Savannah, I apologize about Holly," said Santiago, he turned to see her beautiful eyes.

"I heard you talking to Holly," said Savannah.

"Do you know the risks?"Asked Santiago.

"No," said Savannah, in her silky voice.

"She's the daughter of Thantos," said Santiago, "somehow, she has her father, wrapped around her finger, meaning, she could end a life at a moment's notice, so long as she can see the victim, in person."

"And you actually believe her?" asked Savannah

"I saw her kill two men in front of me, with the snap of her finger's," said Santiago.

"Well, I don't care, she's not here," joked Savannah.

"Your right, but still, I don't want to take any chances, she has a tendency to appear at random moments," said Santiago, he removed his hand from the joystick, emphasis on the joy.

Jarod yawned and looked up, there was storm clouds forming in the distance, covering the afternoon sun. Covering the grass in a blanket of dirt, as they progressed.

"Were almost there guys," said Darcy, as she attempted not to yawn.

"Really Sherlock, I never notice," said Hailey, as she wrapped her arms around Jarod, and nestled her head in his shoulders. Jarod wrapped his arms around her as she went back to sleep.

"God (Zeus) what's your problem?" asked Darcy

"Shut up and let me go back to sleep," grumbled Hailey.

"Fine, hey Santiago, let me see the map," said Darcy

Santiago passed the map to Darcy, she read the map, careful not to move it, as the car kept moving forward. Santiago looked up and saw the clouds were turning from grey to brown, the sun was being covered more rapidly, the center of the clouds was a transparent mountain, with thunder cracking in the distance.

"Hey Darcy, are we going the right direction?" asked Santiago

"Yup, all of the landmarks are correct," said Darcy.

"Okay, well, we are going to run into a storm with a transparent mountain in the background," said Santiago.

At that moment, Savannah grabbed the wheel. Santiago could hear in the distance, a baby crying. At that moment, all else didn't exist. He could see a female, who was so beautiful, and reminded him of himself. Then he saw the two mountains, with fire surrounding it, and a lake that reflected the carnage. And the pirate, it shot the crossbow. Santiago then snapped back into the situation, they were parked on the side of the road. Jarod was giving Santiago CPR, Savannah was almost hysterical, Hailey was on her iPod and Darcy was holding Santiago's head. Santiago sat up and hugged Savannah, caressing her head as she whimpered, giving her reassurance that he was alive.

"Dude, don't do that again," said Jarod.

"I'm so sorry guys, I guess I haven't recovered from the sickness," said Santiago.

Santiago was sick, two days after the Christmas Ball; Savannah nursed him back to health, while Holly was with her friends.

"How about I drive?" said Darcy

Jarod, Hailey, and Savannah, were in the back; Santiago was with Darcy in the front.

After another hour, the thunder was barely heard, but they could tell what was coming. Everyone except Santiago and Darcy, was asleep.

"Hey Santiago, can you tell me, the real reason why you passed out?" asked Darcy

"Well, you see, the reason was, I had this vision, each time, it has the same ending, these two mountains, on fire, and at the base of the mountains, there was a lake, reflecting everything, and in between these two mountains, there's this pirate, and it has a crossbow, and it shoots me, and then I wake up, weird right?" asked Santiago

"Do you remember the prophesy?" asked Darcy

"I think I'm being haunted by my past," said Santiago

"Are you going to tell her?" asked Darcy

"When were alone," said Santiago.

The storm was rising, the thunder was louder.

"Were almost there, I guarantee that ley gun is in the center of this storm," said Darcy.

"Good, I have a couple of phone calls I'd like to make," said Santiago.

l-_-l garenteed greatness to my readers l-_-l


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody, here's the continuation of the story 'lost stories of camp half-blood,' as always, I dedicate this story to 'Clairadenniestracy,' and Savannah H. Now, you're all probably wondering, 'Why ley gun (legion)?' This story will also shed some light on the quest; also the constant vision's that 'Santiago' has, enjoy.

Hailey was still on her iPod, Jarod was passed out, but savannah pretended to sleep. She heard everything Santiago told Darcy. Why she wasn't told earlier, was still unclear. She hoped that Santiago would trust her enough, to tell her, his life in a nutshell.

She yawned and sat up, still curious about another mystery.

"So, why are we heading to Ley gun?" asked Savannah.

"It was the only place I can think of, that has to do with the ancient world of the Roman Empire," explained Santiago.

"What about the main purpose of this quest?" asked Savannah, again.

"I have a lot of theories, but the main one, in my opinion, is to find out who I am," said Santiago.

Just then, a loud crack of thunder was heard, the wind was beginning to pick up, and the rain was beginning to pour over them. Hailey and Jarod, woke up, to the third crack of thunder. The wind constantly got harder, louder. The thunder was growing louder, and the rain was pouring more violently. To Darcy, it seemed like she was in another sea storm; to Santiago, it seemed like another day in storm filled South Africa. They kept driving, until another wind rage, and the car was shoved. They passed over a bridge, that's when a bolt of thunder hit the center of the bridge, causing the entire car to fall into the rushing river, miles below them. Santiago was in another vision, seeing the beautiful women, the scared but at the same time, attempting to reassure someone. Santiago passed out instantly, hearing only but one dying scream.

When Santiago woke up, he saw a bright sunlight sky, the clouds were white, and Santiago was surrounded by mountains. He closed his eyes and tried to yawn; he then felt someone grasp his left shoulder, which ached with throbbing pain.

"Don't move just yet," said a male voice, Santiago was hoping for Savannah, Darcy, or Jarod.

"Ugh," moaned Santiago.

"I know, I know, now can you sit up by yourself or not?" asked the male voice.

Santiago sat up, the pain was warm, maybe he was bleeding.

"Were am I?" asked Santiago

"Ley gun," said the Male voice

"Were are the rest of my friends, I came with a group, in a car-," said Santiago

"It's totaled," said the male voice.

"Who are you?" asked Santiago

"Yuan-Ki," said Yuan-Ki.

Santiago opened his eyes, to see, a boy, the same age as Santiago, he looked familiar.

"Where's my group?" asked Santiago

"They are asleep in the tower, you were the last person to be healed, always mumbling about your mother or something," said Yuan-Ki

"What happened?" asked Santiago

"You guys were probably from the outside world, I've never been there," said Yuan-Ki.

"Yuan-Ki, what on earth are you doing?" asked a more elderly voice.

"I apologize papa, this boy still needs some medical help," said Yuan-Ti, "that's Markus."

"Well, let's have a look, shall we?" said Marcus.

They picked Santiago up and examined him, picking up his legs, bending his knees.

"Well, consider yourself lucky, most people without the currency of Ley gun, would be force to live with the pain, or visit the local medicine man," said Marcus, "Since you care for the boy and his friends, you will be responsible for there living conditions, treatment, and still hold to the party, understood?"

"Yes papa," said Yuan-Ki, he bowed stiffly but quickly.

Marcus left the room.

"I was wondering, if you would come to my party, tonight?" asked Yuan-Ki.

"Yea sure, whatever," said Santiago, who passed out.

Yup, that's it, hope you guys will stay tuned for the party, because, it's going to be crazy

d-_-b Guaranteed greatness to all of my readers d-_-b


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, (Elvishdork.) speaking. Just wanted to send a shout out to two of my inspirations: 'Clairadenniestracy,' always enjoyed your spontaneous dances, and Savannah H. (Words can't describe your eyes.) Final business is to dedicate this story to my teacher Mr. Kevin Olson; your daughter looks so cute on the fusion page. =D

Santiago was shirtless in his room. He had an ancient Chinese room decor, a balcony which surveyed the lake, and one comfortable bed. He hung his shirt over the balcony, and left it to dry, while he paced the room. He was wearing jeans, and no shoes or socks, since he got out of the shower.

Savannah entered, as always, to check on Santiago, since he was one of the most badly damaged out of the entire group.

Savannah entered with a wet cloth, a large bandage, and a bowl of water, to dab out the blood. She saw Santiago, shirtless, and beautiful. He had a perfect tan, his muscles, not big, but not wimpy and small either. Her face was turning red, Santiago turned around, his abs, his smile, and she was falling apart.

"I'm so sorry, I should have knocked," apologized Savannah.

"No, I was just about to get into my shirt right now," said Santiago, he went to grab his shirt, Savannah stopped him.

"First, I need to check your bandage," she said.

She then changed the bandage, and added a new one, Santiago placed his hands on her cheek and lifted her head up, she looked into his eyes, and he looked into her heart.

"Would you go to the party, as my date?" asked Santiago, in his smooth tone.

"Yes," said Savannah.

They kissed, Santiago wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I thought you were my protector, protecting me from Holly," she sighed as they continued.

"You are the reason why," said Santiago.

**(Later, The party)**

Santiago was wearing: a black vest, a yellow shirt, stripped pants, purple socks, pointy shoes, and a bow tie. Hailey had a red dress with a strap; her hair was in a bun and a tiara. Jarod was wearing a black suit with a dark red shirt, and Savannah was also wearing a red dress that only went up to her knees and sandals, her hair was wavy, and long. Darcy was wearing a blue, green, and pink dress, to resemble the ocean, in a girly way.

"So Darcy, who's your date?" asked Hailey

"Oh god, don't remind me," pleaded Darcy.

Yuan-Ki came from behind Darcy and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey everyone how's the party, and do you think my girlfriend looks rather hot?" asked Yuan-Ki.

"So, this is your date Darcy? At least he has a personality," joked Hailey.

"Shut up," grumbled Darcy.

Two minutes after the song ended, they all started to slow dance.

"So, what brings you to Ley gun?" asked Yuan-Ki.

Darcy kissed Yuan-Ki, she looked at Jarod, who was talking to Hailey, and he didn't even look at her.

"Woe, we just met," said Yuan-Ki.

Darcy took a quick glance at Jarod, and then back at Yuan.

"You know I'm really thirsty, can you get me some water?" asked Darcy.

Yuan nodded in agreement and ran off. Hailey then ran to Darcy, holding Jarod's hand.

"So, how's McHotty doing?" asked Hailey.

"I swear to god, that man is a blowfish on crack," wined Darcy.

She clutched her arms and looked around for Yuan.

"He's not so bad, I mean after all, he did invite us to his party," explained Jarod.

The song changed, it changed to "Bad monsters and nice Spirits," by Skrillex.

Yuan came back and gave the drink to Darcy. She took a couple sips and spit out the contanse.

"Dear god, what is that?" asked Darcy.

"Grape juice and some vodka," said Yuan, who drank it and shrugged off the affect, he grinned.

Santiago came and looked at Yuan.

"Yuan are you okay?" asked Santiago, still holding Savannah's hand.

"Yea, I'm doing (hiccup) great," said Yuan.

He stumbled to the ground, Santiago and Jared helped him up. That's when the song took a turn for the worst. Holly was floating in midair, she was trying to tell Santiago something, but all that came out, was gibberish. Then 'Yes oh my god,' and she turned into some strange creature, it was so disgusting and amazing at the same time. It charged Santiago and knocked him towards a balcony. He fell down and grabbed his sword of flaming awesomeness.

"You want to go, fine, lets fight," called Santiago as he charged the creature.

The girls were running away and Jarod was helping everyone escape. Santiago then tried to kill the creature, but whenever he does strike a deadly blow to the creature, it turns into Holly, sings some gibberish, and turns into the monster, fresh and deadly.

"Santiago, get out of there!" called Jarod.

The creature nocked Santiago next to Jarod, and then Holly appeared.

"Look at me, I'm a coward too, you don't need to hide my friend, for I am just like you," said Holly.

"What?" called Santiago.

The creature appeared and was trying to possess the situation, a mutation of Holly and the creature was occurring. Santiago and Jarod ran off, Santiago grabbed Savannah's hand as soon as he found her, Jarod and the rest were separated by the crowd of screaming people. Santiago found Yuan on the curb, throwing up.

"Get up Yuan," called Santiago.

He picked him up and dragged him into a dark alley.

"Let go of me Santiago," slurred Yuan, clearly, the influence was controlling him.

Santiago punched Yuan, which knocked him out.

"What was that?" yelled Savannah.

Santiago ignored her.

"Oh dear god," cried Savannah.

"Shh," hissed Santiago, he pointed to the top, there was bats hanging and watching them.

Savannah covered her mouth, and then a large boom ranged the alley. The bats flew down on Santiago and Savannah; Santiago protected Savannah, as the bats flew down on them.

"Are you okay?" asked Santiago.

"Yea," said Savannah.

Another boom followed by another, only it keeps getting louder. Santiago grabbed his sword and went to the edge, he signaled for Savannah to get cover. The creature came in the alley and roared.

"Oh, Hannibal," complained Santiago, he put his sword away and tossed his knife at the creature.

The creature ate it and his form shimmered till it shrunk and was at the feet at Santiago.

"Happy birthday Savannah," said Santiago, he had a beagle puppy in his hands.

"Oh my gosh, you remembered," yelled Savannah, who was excited,"Aww, he looks adorable, thank you Santi."

She kissed Santiago in the cheek.

"Santiago, were are you?" called Jarod.

"Right here, it was Hannibal," answered Santiago.

"Oh, okay were good, meet us in the cosecant motel," called Jarod who left.

Santiago grabbed Savannah, and pulled her close.

"Happy birthday Savannah," called Santiago.

They kissed, ending an almost perfect night.

**Sorry that took forever, but you get the idea, party's over, and now we get to have a puppy in there as well, theres a link for the puppy that i selected for Hannibal the second. R&R, =D**

l+_+l Guaranteed greatness to my readers l+_+l


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody, It's (Elvishdork)! Just wanted to know if you wanted to submit characters. The deadline is (Hopefully) July. As always, I dedicate this story to my inspiration 'Clairadenniestracy,' spontaneous as always, Savannah H. my writing energy drink! Finally, my teacher, Mr. Olson, your daughter is absolutely adorable. Enjoy…=D!

Inside the motel was almost like living inside a mansion room. Santiago went downstairs to the closest telephone. He picked up the phone and dialed his mother's house.

"Hello, Ramos house speaking," said Santiago's mother, Yesica.

"Hey mom, it's me, Santiago," said Santiago.

"Hey baby," said Yesica.

"Mom was I adopted?" asked Santiago.

There was a brief pause on the phone.

"Um, no," explained Yesica.

"Mom, the truth," said Santiago.

Another brief pause on the phone.

"Okay, you were, a little bit, so," said Yesica, who sounded nervous.

"Mom, why did you lie to me?" asked Santiago.

"You see, I shouldn't tell you this, but since you're probably going to experience impenetrable doom, I should tell you," said Yesica,"When I was young, I tried, constantly, to get a son or daughter, always, the children died, my husband the time, damned the gods for making me unfertile, and left me."

Santiago gripped the phone.

"So, one night, I walked outside to take out the garbage, and that's when I found a little bundle sitting inside a large box. I wondered about the bundle, so I opened it up, and found, a little child, just left there, I looked everywhere, thinking that it was a prank, but no one came out, so I took you in, realizing that you were real, I nursed you, fed you, kept you going, later, I reported to the police about the child, they spent an entire week looking for the owner of the child, but no one came forward with the mother," explained Yesica.

"So, I was orphaned, not even properly?" asked Santiago.

"Yes," said Yesica," the weirdest thing, was, at night, you'd normally talk in your sleep about some burning villain."

"Thanks mom, take care," said Yesica

"You to son," said Yesica.

Santiago placed the phone on the stand, still gripping the phone.

"You okay bro?" asked Jarod, who stood up from a couch behind Santiago.

"No," said Santiago, he grabbed the phone and dialed Holly's number.

"Hello," said Holly.

"Holly, we need to talk, on the phone, did you arrange the attack on me and my friend's?" demanded Santiago.

"I don't know what you're talking about," played Holly.

"(Hoover Dam) you Holly, don't lie to me, why did you do it?" asked Santiago.

"Listen baby, I just wanted to protect you, Hannibal didn't kill everybody," explained Holly.

"But you attempted to kill Savannah," said Santiago," if it weren't for me, she would be dead right now!"

"Who's your girlfriend?" demanded Holly.

"Clearly not you were over!" stated Santiago.

"You'll regret that," growled Santiago.

"I won't rest, till I learn what I need about you," said Santiago.

"You don't like the fact, that you'll fail," said Holly.

"Good-bye," growled Santiago.

Santiago had the look of murder in his eyes.

"Bro, are you alright?" asked Santiago.

"If I see Holly one more time, I might strangle her," announced Santiago

Jarod smirked.

"About time bro," said Jarod.

Jarod grabbed Santiago's shoulder's and lead him towards there room, were the girls were busy with Hannibal the second, Savannah's birthday gift. Santiago and Jarod entered the room, were the girls were 'aww,' and 'ooh,' Jarod found it funny and laughed a little bit. Santiago sat down on a chair, which surveyed the balcony. He almost passed out; he saw a large shed of blood, the look of fire, and, monsters, running amuck, all over Ley gun. Santiago got up and ransacked Yuan's pants.

"Bro, what are you doing?" asked Jared.

"I need to talk to Yuan's dad," explained Jared.

"I swear dude, you make no sense half the time," complained Jared.

"Shut up," answered Santiago.

Santiago found Yuan's phone. He dialed Marcus's number.

"What Yuan-Ki?" demanded Marcus.

"It's Santiago, we have an issue," explained Santiago, "first, Yuan drank goose, second, we were attacked at the party, I think everyone's fine though."

"This is just as I feared," sighed Marcus, "and if I'm not mistaken, we will be attacked, the monster must've been the warning."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Santiago.

"First, is Yuan okay?" asked Marcus.

"Yes," replied Santiago.

"Second, do you think, that you and your friends, can rally a militia soon?" asked Marcus.

"How soon?" asked Santiago.

"Can you handle five minutes?" asked Marcus.

"Um, yea, what are you going to do?" asked Santiago.

"I'm going to close off all of the service tunnels, meaning that the only issue is the main service tunnel, which doesn't have a lock down door," explained Marcus.

"Okay, meet me at the main okay?" asked Santiago.

"Stay safe," pleaded Marcus.

"Bye," said Santiago.

He hung up.

"What are we doing bro?" asked Jared.

"Grab your hammer and armor, were going to have a battle here in five minutes," explained Santiago," we have a lot of work to do."

"Okay, so how much time do we have?" asked Jarod.

Santiago looked over to Savannah, Darcy, and Hailey, and finally to Jarod, curious, if they were going to survive the night, with no help, save for 500 men.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, as always I dedicate to my inspirations, 'Clairadennisetracy,' Savannah H. 'WeIzWhoWeR,' and Mr. Olsen! Enjoy =D

The vicinity was almost vacant. Many of the women and children were evacuated to the sewers. Santiago, Jarod, and Savannah lead the militia, Darcy and Hailey guarded the archers in the back, were the main sewer entrance was. Santiago stared at Jarod and then Savannah.

"You nervous Jarod?" asked Santiago.

"I guess," said Jarod.

"We'll, how about a little wager, most killed wins," explained Santiago.

"I guess you might as well give up dude, you won't win," joked Jarod.

"So, are you in?" asked Santiago.

"Sure," said Jarod.

Santiago looked to Savannah.

"Are you ready?" asked Santiago.

"Nope, I can't say I am," said Savannah.

"If we have a competition, would you be interested?" asked Santiago.

"Um, yes," joked Savannah, "you boys should just retreat while your dignity is still manly, you're going to lose."

"Oh, sounds like a challenge," said Santiago.

Savannah blushed and looked down. Santiago looked to the entire militia and smiled, he has 500 men at his call, a strategist in the back, and his friends all around him. He looked to the ley gun flag bearer, he looked like he was older than Santiago, but inexperienced. Santiago walked up to him with a smile on his face.

"And what is your name?" asked Santiago.

A tear slid down the soldiers face.

"Draco, son of Marco," whimpered Draco.

"We'll then Draco, son of Marco, are you ready for the host's?" asked Santiago.

"My parents said that it would be an honor to bear the flag, but to me, it seems like suicide," said Draco.

Santiago looked at Jarod, Jarod smiled and nodded back.

"Mr. Alice, me and you are going to guard Draco, son of Marco, the official flag bearer of Ley gun," called Santiago to Jarod.

"With dignity and honor Captain Ramos," answered Jarod.

Santiago smiled at the 'Captain,' term. He went to the front of the line, by then, the barricaded entrance was beginning to break loose with all of the pounding from the enemy. Santiago looked towards his men, each were scared, fearing the worst.

"Men, tonight, we guard our beloved city, our wife's and children, our family and homes, raise your swords, for tonight, we fight like men," called Santiago," please be with us Mars."

Santiago resumed his position in the front, the barricade was almost destroyed.

"Ready your weapons," called Santiago.

The entire militia drew their swords and brought out there shields.

"Stand your grounds!" called Santiago.

The barricade broke loose, letting the entire host to enter and siege Ley gun.

"Hold your ground!" called Santiago.

A horn blew in the distance, the message to the archers that they were under attack. Santiago grabbed his sword and charged the oncoming forces. He jabbed a monster in the eye and hacked his head off, and ran towards the flag bearer, who was standing in the middle. Jarod and Santiago kept slicing monster after monster. Santiago noticed that the first wave was just small creatures. The next wave was empousia's, or Greek vampires. Santiago jabbed an empousia in the stomach. The rest were running really fast, or flinting, using their supernatural powers.

Santiago charged with Jarod and Draco following him. The next wave was strange soldiers that looked almost human. Santiago kept the fire in his sword and blasted five men away from him. Santiago noticed a larger soldier standing in the way of the oncoming waves. He charged the soldier, never keeping his eyes of the target. Santiago tried to jab the large soldier, but felt a sharp pain in his back.

"He's the one, let's go," said the soldier.

"Yes sir," said one of the empousia.

Santiago got up and hacked the soldier and kept charging, every step he took, he felt sluggish, and finally, when he got to the soldier, he fell to the floor, too weak to continue. Meanwhile, Darcy and Hailey kept fighting the oncoming troops. Hailey noticed that time was slowing down a whole lot. Athena appeared in front of her, as if time had completely stopped.

"Hailey, your arrogance will cost your friends a lot," complained Athena.

"Okay, again, you're not telling me anything that can help me, now if you and your nagging can go away, I need to concentrate," said Hailey.

"Well here, use this bow, maybe it will crack the surface that already exist," said Athena.

She handed Hailey a bow, with a quiver with lots of bows and two knifes.

"The arrows are unlimited," explained Athena.

"Um, thanks?" said Hailey.

Athena disappeared, Hailey was on top of the ledge, her bow and arrow already equipped, but her sword was nowhere to be found. Hailey aimed and shot the monster on Darcy, she looked up with a confused look on her face. Hailey was even more confused, she kept shooting, and every shot was perfect. When she held a sword, she felt weak, but with a bow and arrow, she felt invincible. Shot after shot was right where she wanted.

Jarod ran towards Santiago who was already passed out, he felt sharp pain in his back and fell down, thinking that he was stabbed. Savannah was already passed out next to Santiago, he felt like he was drugged. He struggled to crawl away, until he gave up and passed out, his last memory was two hands grabbing his shoulders and picking him up.

Hailey saw her boyfriend being dragged away. She looked down and realized that to jump the ledge was suicide.

"Darcy," called Hailey.

Darcy looked at Hailey, who was pointing at Jarod. Darcy yelled adding a large earthquake. A lot of the hosts were destroyed by the rocks. Any unlucky soldier was injured in the quake. Hailey fell down with the large quake knocking her down.

Sorry, that chapter seemed a bit rushed. I have a lot of stuff to do, so yea, sorry that I can't update anytime soon. That and I can't think straight right now, so wish me luck clearing my head.

l-_-l garenteed greatness to all my readers l-_-l


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, long time no see, am I right? So, after reviewing my story, I realize the flaws in it. I was thinking about rewriting it, but I got lazy, so I'll just finish this out in two chapters. I hope I don't speed rush this. To Clairadennisetracy, WeIzWhoWeR, Savannah H. and Mr. Olsen and his adorable child.

Santiago could vaguely see the image of a man, sitting near the fire. He was wearing a large brown robe, and had white hair. He sat there stoking the flames, and occasionally humming a lullaby. When he looked at Santiago, he felt the hair on his arms, sprout up.

"Good evening child," said the man," I am Somnus, god of the sleep."

"What do you require of me," said someone off in the distance.

For a minute, it almost sounded like Santiago.

"Im am here to tell you of your heritage, and to warn you," said Somnus.

"Continue," said the distant voice.

"You are not born from the forge, nor were you born to a seeing eye, you were born of the sleep," said Somnus.

Santiago waited ever so patiently.

"Your warning, is that you will bring the downfall of Rome, you must fight your brother to the death if you are to deny such a fate," explained Somnus," you will be given three tries, if you fail, then you will accept fate, however, your brother will fight back, he is also given three tries, both of you are in the mercy of each other."

The image was slowly dying away.

"Do not fail me," said Somnus.

The image faded almost immediately.

When Santiago truly awoke, it was a nightmare. Around him was a wooden ship, with benches empty and oars sitting restfully on the side. He was tied up to the center pole, which held the sail; he felt warmth to his left, he wondered if someone was next to him. He was in some cavern with stalactite's dangling from the ceiling. In the front of the ship is a yellowish orange glow, almost like lava was emulating light, maybe it was lava.

He struggled every so hard to get out of the rope, which was fastened extremely hard to the pole. He heard footsteps in the distance, a faint but distinct echo of shoes, hitting the marble. To his left, someone else was struggling as well, but it wasn't doing anything to loosen the ropes.

"Hey, try moving to my direction," whispered Santiago.

The person began shifting towards Santiago, when he felt the hand, it was soft, Santiago knew who it was.

"Savannah, try to get your hands out," whispered Santiago.

"Okay Santi," whispered Savannah.

After a while, the struggling seaced.

"I can't do it, my hands are tied to something," explained Savannah.

"Don't worry, let me try," said Santiago.

Santiago attempted to lift his hands, but as Savannah had pointed out, their hands were tied to a separate rope.

"No dice," said Santiago.

'No dice,' was like saying 'I can't do it,' or 'it's not possible.'

"Thank you Santiago for pointing that out," said a voice.

Santiago cursed in Latin when the voice spoke. The ropes fell off entirely and collapsed on the floor.

Santiago looked at his cloths and almost chocked. He was wearing: crappy brown aprons made out the same materials as the rope, that only covered his thighs, he was barefoot, and had a rope for belt. Savannah was wearing the same thing, but Santiago saw it as amazing, even in 'cheaper-than-a-penny,' cloths. He looked behind the ship and saw Jarod sprawled on the floor, towards the top of the cavern, there was a balcony. On top of the balcony, stood Carter, Santiago swore, if he had an arrow, and he had to shoot food or Carter, Carter would be notched.

"Surprise to see me?" asked Carter.

He had curly blond hair, a navy blue suit, blue shirt, and a stripped red and blue tie. His face looked somewhat cute, if it weren't for his eyes, which looked like homicide.

"Here's the deal, Santiago, Jared, and Savannah, you guys, have an hour to sail on to the other side, and get a diamond, any questions?" asked Carter.

"Are you going to help us?" asked Santiago.

"Savannah is your guide, any questions, refers to her," said Carter "Any other questions?"

"I-," called Santiago

"Super, one hour begins now, good luck," said Carter, who walked away.

Santiago paced the deck for five minutes, in that time, Jarod woke up, and Santiago explained there situation. For a minute, Jarod almost regretted waking up, but accepted reality.

"Alright, do any of you guys know how to work a ship?" asked Santiago.

No one raised their hands.

"Okay, luckily I have some experience, Jarod, get the sail down, Savannah, tell me where to go," explained Santiago, "as for me, I will drive this thing."

At first, the ship was placed together; everything went just fine, even the fact that the lava was the only other obstacle didn't scare Santiago by the least bit.

When they got the ship in the lava, all heck broke loose. The heat impacted them, like a baseball bat hitting a baseball; Santiago and Jarod were covered in soot, and Savannah grabbed an oar and tried to keep the ship from rocking. Jarod was running back and forth, obeying Santiago by grabbing different ropes, and tying different notches. By the time they got to the island, they were dirty and sweating. On the island, there was a little cave, Savannah lead them till they got to the bottom of the cave which was surprisingly cooler. In the center was a little pool which Savannah said it was safe to bathe in.

Santiago and Jarod were first to get themselves all cleaned up and cooled. Savannah took her time, by the time she got back up; she looked like her old self, minus the make-up. They got down, deeper into the cave until the came across a small room, filled with different portraits, all portraying an eye. On the floor, were a lot of pebbles, rocks, and diamonds.

"Is the diamond in here?" asked Jarod.

By that time Savannah tripped and fell over. Santiago grabbed her arm and assisted her up.

"Sorry," said Savannah.

Jarod peered around the room, hoping that the diamond was here somewhere.

"It's not here Jarod, it's in Atlantic," explained Savannah.

"What?" bellowed Jarod.

"Listen, Atlantic is here, we just have to find it behind one of these doors," explained Savannah," however, we only have one try, so we've got to guess correctly."

Santiago scanned each door, carefully observing each detail.

"Do we have any leads?" asked Santiago.

"No, Carter didn't say anything about clues," said Savannah, who was nervously playing with her skirt.

"What do you mean?" asked Santiago.

Savannah waited patiently; deciding whether now would be a good time or not.

"Well you see-," explained Savannah.

"I got it, it's the third door going left to right," called Jarod.

"How did you figure that out?" asked Santiago.

"Simple, you see, theres a map on the painting, neither of the paintings, save for this one, have the map," explained Jarod.

Savannah and Santiago looked closer to the painting, just as Jarod explained, there's a map of Atlantic, something that neither of the paintings have.

"So it was a shot in the dark, kind of," said Jarod.

Santiago tapped the painting. It started to sink slowly into the bench where it stood behind.

"How do we know it's the right door?" asked Jarod.

"Well, that's the question isn't it," said Santiago, "let's find out shall we?"

They walked in darkness for hours, till they arrived in a circular room, in the center was the symbol of Atlantic in the center of the room. Carter was in the center, clapping sarcastically.

"Well, that was easy now wasn't it," said Carter, "well, Savannah, you know the drill."

Savannah looked at Santiago, then walked over to Carter and stood submissively next to her.

"Good girl," said Carter, savannah didn't say a word, "as you can see, Savannah has led you through half of this tight rope maze of mine, I found the entrance, but it requires two souls for it to open."

"And you expect us to offer our souls just to open it?" challenged Santiago.

"Oh, I didn't expect you guys to do it on your own, so here's the deal," explained Carter, "either you do it, or Savannah gets turned."

Santiago's face went grim; of course, standing by Carter was Santiago's old friend, Jesuse. He was wearing a camp half-blood shirt, and jeans, but his hair was on fire, and his eyes were red.

"What must I do?" growled Santiago.

"Simple, stand right here, and let me work my magic," explained Carter.

Santiago stood in the center and awaited Carter, as he walked around him, chanting in ancient Greek.

Before he heard the final part to the spell, Santiago blacked out, either his soul was offered, or he passed out.

Its almost done, then we go on to Dinotopia.

l-_-l garenteed greatness to my readers l+_+l


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I'm delighted to see that I still have viewers. I would like to start by apologizing for taking a vacation, unexpectedly. Now I have returned to finish what I started two years ago. Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce the grand finally of "The Lost Stories of Camp-Half blood; A New Generation."

Santiago went in and out of consciousness. Little glimpses of his past, surfaced in a tidal wave of pain. Many things he could remember, and others seemed distant or unreal. For instance, he could remember scabbing himself when he was seven; but he couldn't believe walking into a different camp. Visions of battles he's won, losses he encountered, and a girl. Then what seemed like endless darkness, at first, he greeted it like an old friend; he was willing to admit that he was dead, that he was only recounting his memories before entering the pavilion.

Then, he heard a distant voice, saying 'your time is not yet.' It sounded so familiar, yet it was so alien. He then remembered two mountains on fire, with a black lake to reflect the inferno. There was a person wearing a 1600's pirate attire, with two crossbows in its hands. It then lifted up its hands and shot blurring his vision, reverting back into darkness.

Santiago new that he wasn't dead but, what was he? Either he was close to death, or unconscious. He then tried to wake up, but felt a throbbing sensation on his forehead. It seemed as though it was supposed to be like that. Santiago tried a second time, but failed because he was overcome with a powerful darkness. The third time was little bit more successful, but merely was too tired to get up. When he finally got up, he didn't back down, instead, he kept waking till a bright light broke his trance like state. His first thought was, 'what happened?' He saw that he was in a nice, clean room.

There was bamboo sticks for a wall, a bamboo plant in the corner, and a gap in front of him. On top of him was a large, fluffy, white blanket; next to what he assumed was the bed was a night stand, with a lamp. On him was a clean, white, shirt, and he wore some thin, white, pants. He stepped flopped out of bed till he was sitting up, he felt a flood of pain all around him. He rubbed his face, his head, and his eyes, from all the sleep.

"Your quite lucky," said a soft old voice, "If it weren't for me, you would be in worse condition."

Santiago looked to see a bald man with sunglasses. He had a trimmed beard, a cap, and an oversized bathrobe. He had kakis and slippers that pointed upward.

"Where am I?" asked Santiago.

"First, lets get acquainted," suggested the bald man," I am Tiresias."

"Santiago," groaned Santiago," wait aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Before I explain the situation, first, your name isn't Santiago," commented Tiresias," you liar!"

"No, my name is Santiago," corrected Santiago.

"No, stupid child, you're not who you say you are!" commanded Tiresias, "If I knew that I was going to work with a 'boy,' I would have left you to the ravens and crows."

"Okay, if I'm not Santiago, then who am I?" asked Santiago.

"Think boy," said Tiresias, " I'll give you a hint, what does Ley gun sound like to you?"

"Simple, its-," he paused.

Suddenly, a wave of headaches hit him in one instant. He yelped and gripped his head to ease the pain.

"Do not fight it," sighed Tiresias, "rather, accept it."

Then it hit him, he saw that beautiful women, and a man garbed in a robe watching him.

"Mom, dad?" asked Santiago.

Then another wave of pain smashed on his skull. He then saw what laced in ruins, a burning civilization, falling apart at the seams. He felt as though his body was being carried, his mother was running from someone, or something. She set him aloft a tiny boat, and then kissed him. His last vision was the beautiful girl smiling with a tear running down her left cheek. His vision blurred, then he saw the lake, with the two mountains on fire.

The person in pirate wear was Holly; it should be impossible to keeping going that long with the same age. Then again, she was the daughter of Thantos, wait, wasn't Thantos Roman?

Another pang of heat erupted from his head, then he remembered the Roman Camp, Camp Jupiter, he remembered his old friend, Jason Smith. He remembered another camp, a camp in the desert. None of this made sense, but he did remember an assignment to tear apart both camps. He remembered his false identity; Santiago Ramos was a cover up. He then remembers Hypnos, Santiago had some tie to him, did he? His headaches subsided, his dad wasn't Hypnos, it was his counterpart, the very opposite of sleep, was wake. Santiago was quite the opposite of sleep; his dreams are always plagued with realities that he can't cope with. His father was Somnus; he felt a sense of truth along with betrayal. He looked at Tiresias, who blankly looked back, gave him a stick to get him back up. Santiago got up and almost cried, he was complete and whole again.

"So, what's your name?" asked Tiresias.

"I'm Leisure Lane, Son of Somnus," proclaimed Leisure," and the leader of the 12th cohort."

"Much better," said Tiresias, "Go look in the mirror, you have your new identity waiting."

Leisure walked over to a mirror, he didn't recognize himself. He had longer hair, with highlights of light brown. His hair was a regular color of brown, and his eyes, were the same the color. Before, he had a black foe hawk, black eyes. Before, he had an unshaved face, now he has a clean face, no blemishes, scars, or any imperfections. He rubbed his face so many times; he couldn't believe what he saw.

"How is this possible?" asked Leisure.

"You just needed to remove the guise that made you a son of Vulcan," said Tiresias.

He lifted up the bracelet that Carter gave him, to appear like a Vulcan.

"What about the others?" asked Leisure.

"Dead," said Tiresias," which reminds me, we are in the Isle of the blest."

"You mean, were in the underworld?" asked Leisure.

"Yes, yes we are," assured Tiresias," you can stay you know."

"No, there stuff I've got to know," explained Leisure, "like what was the other camp that I belonged to?"

"Well said," commented Tiresias, " Be warned, there's a conflict beyond you outside this place."

"I don't care, I'm going to redeem myself, somehow, someway," said Leisure.

"Very well," said Tiresias," Mercury will be here soon."

"Aren't you Greek?" asked Leisure.

"Good question," said Tiresias," ask Homer, he might have a clue."

They both smiled at each other, as if they shared a secret joke.


End file.
